<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald by Crowgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439418">Emerald</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl'>Crowgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quadruple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘We’ll have something made for you. Better than earrings.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 Day 6 prompt: Emerald.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt sits on the bed, leans his chin on one fist, and watches Jaskier rummage through the heavy leather bag like a child on MidWinter morning.</p>
<p>All he really needed was the gold for a new saddle but Jaskier has caught sight of the green gleam of emeralds and pounced like any wildcat. </p>
<p>‘Sweet Melitele, Geralt--’ As if to punctuate Geralt’s thought, Jaskier holds up an emerald the size of Geralt’s thumb and tilts it so it catches the firelight. ‘And you just leave this stuff here!’</p>
<p>Geralt shrugs. ‘They won’t rob me.’ The family that keeps this inn is one of the few that had been friendly even before Jaskier’s songs started going the rounds. If they helped themselves to the odd gold or gem out of the bag, Geralt didn’t care; it was worth it to him that they kept it safe in the hayloft and had a warm bed for him whenever he came to town. </p>
<p>Jaskier is rummaging in the bag with both hands now and comes up with a soft washleather bag. He shakes it, listening with a theatrically cocked head, but there’s no sound. ‘What’s this?’</p>
<p>‘No idea.’ </p>
<p>Jaskier rolls his eyes and tugs open the drawstring, shuffling around slightly on his knees so the firelight illuminates his hands. He peers, then whistles softly under his breath, and pours a gleaming stream into his palm. ‘Geralt…’ </p>
<p>Geralt slips off the bed and comes to kneel beside him. Jaskier’s palms are full of opals, small shifting sparks of color like shards of the boreal lights. Jaskier looks almost awed, moving his hands gently so the opals catch the light and shine.</p>
<p>‘I’ve only seen them once before,’ Jaskier says. ‘At the bard competition -- and then it was only two in someone’s earrings.’ </p>
<p>Geralt plucks a few stones out of Jaskier’s hands and holds them up, then reaches out and pulls Jaskier’s collar wide.</p>
<p>‘Er-- Geralt--’ Jaskier’s fingers close reflexively over the opals as Geralt pushes him slightly backwards, encouraging him to drop his head back, exposing his throat and collarbone to the firelight and Geralt. </p>
<p>Geralt drops the stones along the notch of Jaskier’s collarbone, like a necklace without a string, ignoring Jaskier’s gasp of breath. He tilts his head, watching the play of firelight over the gleam of the opals and the gleam of Jaskier’s pale skin. ‘We’ll have something made for you. Better than earrings.’ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>